queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros
Un Alma. Un Mapa. Dos Futuros is the 5th episode in the series. It translates to "A Soul. A Map. Two Futures." Summary After witnessing a horrific event, Teresa advances her plans; Brenda needs money to survive, and assembles a ragtag team of dealers. Netflix Summary To set up the murder of a rival drug boss, Teresa infiltrates a wild party at an estate. Brenda spots a business opportunity right outside her hotel. Plot = Dallas, Texas = Brenda Parra complains about the car that Teresa is driving and then about how Tony kicks in his sleep so the motel they are going to needs to have another bed for Tony. Teresa tells her that there won't be three to a bed and that the car belongs to Camila Vargas. Brenda demands that Teresa stop the car, she does, and the two exit the car to argue. Teresa points out that Camila could have killed her twice but she didn't. Brenda is upset that Teresa is working with the people that killed Chino, beginning to cry at the thought that Teresa brought them up there and Camila is probably waiting for them. Teresa tells her that there's something going on between Camila and Epifaño, and that Camila protected her from Batman when he came up there for her. Teresa had planned to run once Brenda got to Dallas, but now she thinks that the best option is to stay, rather than have both Camila and Epifaño chasing them. Teresa placates Brenda by telling her that she should be dead, and she's not. Brenda gets back in the car. Brenda tells her that she's not going to say anything because she's still processing this shit and cries as she looks out the window as Teresa drives. Teresa has a dream in which she drops a scorpion into a plastic bottle. She wakes as James enters the mule's pen. She asks what time it is and he replies shortly that it's almost three pm. He tells her to get up and come with him because he's going to go kill someone. = Café in Culiacán, Sinaloa = Epifaño tells Batman that he's decided to allow Camila to believe that they don't know anything; they won't tell her that they know about the drugs she's getting directly from the Colombians, that she has Teresa, or that she lied about having Teresa. Batman tells him that Camila's business was three times the size they thought it was and that she plans to take over everything, which affects him too. He tells Epifaño that they need to go back to Dallas and scorch the earth. Epifaño points out that he's had 25 years of experience with Camila and that Camila intentionally let Batman leave knowing that he would tell him everything. He says that Camila was 'always very good at making people uncertain of where they stand.' An enthusiastic man interrupts their conversation to tell him that he has his vote and that Epifaño Vargas is a man of the people. He thanks the man and sits back down to tell Batman that he plans to stop all shipments to Camila. Epifaño gets up to put his coat on and Batman points out that they don't meet in his office anymore, asking if he doesn't want him marked down as a visitor, remembering how Camila told him that Epifaño would kill him and tell everyone that he had taken down the "leader" of the cartel once he became governor Lirio de los Valles. Epifaño side-steps this by saying, See how good she is? She's getting to you too. ''After his boss leaves, Batman calls a truck driver named Jorge to tell him not to deliver the shipment to Camila. = '''Kim's apartment,' Dallas, Texas = In the car, Teresa asks James who he's going to kill. He tells her that she'll find out when she needs to know. She tells him that she's not doing this. James points out that he's the one that's going to be killing someone, but not here, not at this house, although there is one person that he'd like to kill at times. A woman is watching the World Wide Shopping Mall on her couch and wishing for the ring that is being displayed. James comes in with a "hey, babe" and the woman smiles and pouts a little bit because he didn't tell her that he was coming home so she didn't order any food. He kisses her and tells her that he's only here for a dress. James introduces the woman as Kim. She asks what Teresa needs a dress for and James answers that it's for work. Kim invites her upstairs as James tells her to make it a high-end dress. In the closet upstairs, Kim says that she has 'more {dresses} than {she} can say grace over' because James spoils her. She asks how long she's been working with James and tells Teresa that she can learn a lot from him if she sticks close because he's moving up, but Teresa would already know that. James retrieves a gun case from the closet downstairs and examines it. Kim offers Teresa a red dress and tells her to pick between two pairs of heels. Teresa points to one and tells her that she used to have that exact pair. Kim leaves so Teresa can change. James yells up the stairs "C'mon! are you choosing a dress or sewing one?" ''He turns as Kim's phone rings and reads the text that she's received: Kim - Are we going out tonight? Kim comes down the stairs with Teresa and tells "Jimmy" not to let Teresa run in her shoes or else he'll have to buy her a new pair. James asks if she's going out that night and she responds that she'll be going out with Cara. He asks who else will be there. Kim asks if he's worried about that oil guy and kisses him as she tells him that he doesn't have to worry. Teresa and James leave, with her carrying an extra pair of shoes and him his gun case. = '''Eric Watson's house, Texas' = At 5:30 that evening, James receives a call from Gloria asking where he is, and he tells her that he's in the black car. Gloria approaches the car and James says that she smells like cinnamon; she responds that she's always chewing cinnamon gum. Gloria nods to Teresa and asks James if she's her. James introduces Gloria to Teresa and tells her that Gloria will take her inside the party, passing Gloria three small bags of cocaine as payment. Gloria walks away and James stops Teresa to tell her to take a device, go inside, and wait for him to call her. She asks him what the device does, and he shrugs and responds that it messes up birds. He tells her that the guy hosting the party is named Eric Watson and he's the guy that she wants to stay away from. Teresa gets out of the car and heads inside with Gloria. = Longhorn Motel, Dallas, Texas = Brenda is staying at the Longhorn Motel and asks Tony if he's hungry, looking at her meager supply of money. She goes to purchase groceries and leaves the store at night, when she notices a man standing awkwardly, looking at traffic. Brenda approaches the man, Ricardo, and tells him that there's a reason no one's buying from him -- he looks like a cop. Ricardo says that he doesn't know 'what the shit she's talking about' and she laughs and replies that 'well, you're not selling any shit either.' She says that she knows he's not a cop because he saw him walking yesterday and he had a limp. She's surprised that he stands there all day because if the manager of the hotel calls the cops on him, he can't even run. The man tells her that his brother is the manager of the motel, so no one's going to be calling the cops. Yeah but you're not going to be selling any drugs either. How would you like to be moving drugs the Sinaloa way? You got a car? '' = '''Eric Watson's house, Texas' = In the party, Teresa is surrounded by people in bathing suits and other various forms of attire, drinking, dancing, and snorting cocaine. From the car, James sets up his camera and iPad so that he has a view of the party through the glass walls. = Phone Call: Camila's Club & Sinaloa = Camila is trying to get ahold of her daughter Isabela, but she isn't picking up even after three messages. She receives a call from Tonto, who tells her that they never received their delivery. She tells him to come to the club and calls Epifaño. He lies to her about the Federales being tipped off about the shipments. Before they hang up, Camila asks about Isabela and asks if he has told Isabela not to call her, since she left several messages and Isabela hasn't called her in a week. He responds that of course he didn't and that she'd talk to her if she came home. Camila hangs up on him as Epifaño looks at the pictures of his family on his desk. He throws the picture of him and his wife across the floor, shattering the glass. Camila tells a narco to tell the dealers that the shipment will be late. He responds that they're dangerously low, and she tells him that they'll get it soon. = Texas = James texts Teresa to go to Eric's master bedroom. = Dallas, Texas = Brenda, now in a dress, and Ricardo park in front of a club. She says that this is it, the place where all the rich people hang out. He complains that they'll probably be arrested for just being there, or for 'driving while Latino.' Brenda tells him to give her all his shit and a twenty dollar bill, which she places in her bag. She goes inside and orders a beer with a fresh lime. She notices a man at the bar who has just been left by the girl he was talking to. Brenda moves to sit next to him and tells him that girls like that like cocaina. = Eric Watson's house, Texas = Teresa enters the master bedroom. It is decorated with different kinds of birds, with a connected room having multiple bird cages. James calls and tells her to open a grate in the floor, turn on the device, and to put the device as far in the grate as she can. She covers the grate back up and is about to leave when James tells her that she can't leave in case it doesn't work. James tells her that someone is coming and that she needs to hide. Two minions leave a bound man with a bleeding eye in a chair by the bedroom door. Teresa moves from behind the sink to a wall. The bound man, Carter, tells Teresa that he sees her there and tells her to go to him. Teresa tries to ignore him, but begins to approach him. She tells him that she was just looking for the bathroom. Carter tells her to go. She asks if he's okay and what they're going to do to him. He tells her to just go. Teresa goes back into the bathroom and rifles through the doors, finding something to try to unlock the cuffs with. She returns to him and messes around with the cuffs. Carter again tells her to go once more. She whispers thank you ''and leaves the bedroom. Once James sees that Teresa is back in the living room, he presses the button that activates the device she planted. A guard reports that the birds are freaking out. Eric enters the room that he keeps the cages in and asks the birds what's wrong. James lines up the scope to Eric's head and says ''bang. ''Eric leaves the bedroom, scoops up a blonde woman, and throws her over his shoulder. Teresa receives a text to go outside. She walks past a couple of security guards in black suits who are guarding the door, noting a tattoo on one man's hand. = '''Dallas, Texas' = Brenda gets back in the car with a smile. He asks if she wants to go somewhere else, and she tells him that she already sold all the drugs, showing him the money. She suggests that they go get something to eat and asks when they can get more cocaine. = Outside Eric's house = Teresa walks to James' car and points out that he didn't kill Eric. James responds that he's going to kill him, but he didn't say it would be tonight. James tells Teresa that Eric, who is known as the Bird Man, is a babysitter for the Jimenez Cartel and that Camila only owns half of Dallas. The Jimenez cartel has an accord with Epifaño, which allows them to get down to the ports if there's trouble with their other outlets, so if the DEA's up their ass, they can still get drugs to Europe and keep money coming in. The problem is, Camila wants all of Dallas. The Jimenez Cartel doesn't care about Dallas, they just want to use the ports when they need him. James doesn't have permission to kill him yet, but that he will soon -- they did this in preparation of what's to come. From the iPad screen, they watch as Eric hits Carter. Such a kind prick. ''Eric places a plastic bag over Carter's head as Teresa tells James to ''do something. ''She honks the horn and flashes the lights to get Eric's attention as James tries to get her to stop. Eric pauses in murdering Carter for a second to see what's up, but ultimately the man still dies. Teresa stares at the image of his dead body as James tells her that it took him six months to find out where 'this shithead' lives and that what just happened wasn't his business. He believes that it's not on them because they didn't do anything wrong, that the man would have died even if they hadn't been there. Teresa responds that they did nothing because of him. James tells him that there's nothing that they could have done and that the man chose to be in Eric's world. ''You can tell yourself whatever you want, Teresa, but you couldn't have saved him. And if I let you try, all you would have done was expose what I'm doing, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Don't look away. That's your world now. That's your world now. That's your world. '' = '''Bogota, Columbia' = Reynaldo Fieto, the leader of the Columbian cartel, receives a call from Camila Vargas. He answers it with "Muñequita," which means "little doll." He asks her if she knows why he calls her that and she asks if it's because he's an old world, chauvinist prick. He tells her that she's like a doll -- very beautiful in the day, but scary at night. She asks how long it will take to get her drugs and he moves it up to 24 hours from then. = Dallas, Texas = James tells Teresa 'I told you so' and she tells him to choose someone else to go with him on his next job. He tells her that her job was to learn. Brenda ignores a call from Teresa asking her to call her back because she needs to get out of there. = Warehouse, Dallas, Texas = A minion tells Teresa that Camila wants to see her. She enters a room where Camila and James are standing very close to each other. Camila tells Teresa to sit. She tells her that she understands that she must be shook up from the events of the last two days, and that she's probably thinking about running. Camila tells Teresa that she's very important to her because of what she has against Epifaño, and that she would be disappointed if she had to kill Teresa because she's starting to like her. The camera moves to James, who is uncomfortable with this statement. Camila tells her that she doesn't have to worry about Epifaño because she'll take care of it. = Bogota, Columbia = Reynaldo receives a call from Epifaño and is told to stop supplying Camila because he has other plans for her. Appearances * Teresa Mendoza * Brenda Parra * Tony Parra * Camila Vargas * Epifaño Vargas * Cesar "Batman" Guemes * Kim Brown * Eric Watson * Reynaldo Fieto * Tonto * James Valdez * Epifaño Vargas * The Charger * Ricardo Puentes * Gloria * Jorge * Sugar * Carter (played by Zach Rose) * Javier Acosta Songs https://www.tunefind.com/show/queen-of-the-south/season-1/36392 * 1 2 3 by QBanito * Bread Winner by Lil Keke and Don Chief * Outta Control by Envy * Misbehave by Shift K3y & Born Dirty * Take My Love by Cut One & Wolfgang Black * No Defense by 7 Days Before Quotes * Teresa, to Brenda: Someone James told me that the best thing to do with Camila is allow her to get bored of me. * Ricardo, to Brenda: Man, we'll probably get arrested for just being here. A DWL -- Driving While Latino. * Teresa: Camila grows, so do you. ** James: I don't have to own the building. I just want a few bricks. * James, to Teresa after Eric strangles the man in his room: You can tell yourself whatever you want, Teresa, but you couldn't have saved him. And if I let you try, all you would have done was expose what I'm doing, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Don't look away. That's your world now. That's your world now. That's your world. '' * Camila to Teresa: ''I wouldn't be talking from a selfish point of view when I tell you that if you run away and I had to kill you, I would be very disappointed. Not only because of what you have against my husband, but because I'm really... I'm really starting to like you. See those things today, what happened, you can't run away from that. Your real family may have abandoned you, but this family won't. Gallery Kim 1x05.gif James & Teresa in 1x05.gif|After they struggle in the car, James pats Teresa's hand to comfort her Teresa. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Jmes seeing teresa come down the stairs in her dress. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif|James watching Teresa come down the stairs Teresa coming downstairs. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif|Teresa coming down the stairs in one of Kim's dresses James. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif James and kim. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Epifano. un alma un mapa dos futuros. qotsgifs.gif Eric watson. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg James and teresa. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Carter un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Eric watson and carter. un alma un mapa dos futuros stills.jpg Gloria + Teresa Un Alma Un Mapa Dos Futuros stills.jpg Gloria + Teresa Un Alma Un Mapa Dos Futuros stills.jpg Brenda and Tony 1x05.jpg Gloria.png | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x05 Category:Trigger warning: death Category:Trigger warning: strangulation